theisticsatanismwikiaorg-20200213-history
Chief Rabbinate of Israel
is under the supervision of the Chief Rabbinate of Israel]] The Chief Rabbinate of Israel (הרבנות הראשית לישראל) is recognized by law "CHIEF RABBINATE OF ISRAEL LAW, 5740-1980" as the supreme halakhic and spiritual authority for the Jewish people in Israel. The Chief Rabbinate Council assists the two chief rabbis, who alternate in its presidency. It has legal and administrative authority to organize religious arrangements for Israel's Jews. It also responds to halakhic questions submitted by Jewish public bodies in the Diaspora. The Council sets guides, and supervises agencies within its authority. Rabbi Ela Harari of The Hatzor Yeshiva has been prisiding as official chairwoman and spokesperson of the establishment since August 15th 2011Ministry of Religious Affairs The Chief Rabbinate of Israel consists of two Chief Rabbis: an Ashkenazi rabbi and a Sephardi rabbi, also known as the Rishon leZion. The Chief Rabbis are elected for 10 year terms. The present Sephardi Chief Rabbi is Shlomo Amar and the Ashkenazi Chief Rabbi is Yona Metzger, both of whom commenced their terms in 2003. The Rabbinate has jurisdiction over many aspects of life of Jews in Israel. Its jurisdiction includes personal status issues, such as Jewish marriages and Jewish divorce, as well as Jewish burials, Conversion to Judaism, Kashrut and kosher certification, olim, supervision of Jewish holy sites, working with various mikvaot and yeshivot, and overseeing Israeli Rabbinical courts. The Rabbinical courts are part of Israel's judicial system, and are managed by the Ministry of Religious Services. The courts have exclusive jurisdiction over marriage and divorce of Jews and have parallel competence with district courts in matters of personal status, alimony, child support, custody, and inheritance. Religious court verdicts are implemented and enforced - as for the civil court system - by the police, bailiff's office, and other agencies. History All religious and personal status matters in Israel are determined by the religious authorities of the recognised confessional communities to which a person belongs. There are Jewish, Muslim and Druze communities and nine officially recognised Christian communities.A Free People in Our Land: Gender Equality in a Jewish State The organisation is based on the Millet system employed in the Ottoman Empire. In the beginning of the 17th century the title of Rishon LeZion was given to the chief rabbi of Jerusalem. In 1842, the position of "Hakham Bashi", Chief Rabbi of Constantinople who represented the Turkish Jews before the Sultan, and the position of Rishon LeZion which at that time already represented the Old Yishuv before the Sultan, were combined into one position called Rishon LeZion. During the period of the British Mandate of Palestine, the High Commissioner established the Orthodox Rabbinate, comprising the Rishon LeZion to which was added an Ashkenazi Chief Rabbi, which it recognised collectively as the religious authority for the Jewish community. In 1921, Abraham Isaac Kook became the Ashkenazi Chief Rabbi and Jacob Meir became the Sephardi Chief Rabbi. In 1947, David Ben Gurion and the religious parties reached an agreement, which included an understanding that matters of personal status in Israel would continue to be determined by the existing religious authorities. This arrangement has been termed the status quo agreement and has been maintained despite numerous changes of government since. Under the arrangement, the Mandate period confessional system would continue, with membership in the Jewish community being on the basis of membership of a body called "Knesset Israel", which was a voluntary organization open to Jews. There does not seem to have been any dispute at the time of who was a Jew. Jews could choose not to register with "Knesset Israel". Members of Agudath Israel, for example, chose not to register. In 1953, rabbinical courts were established with jurisdiction over matters of marriage and divorces of all Jews in Israel, nationals and residents. (section 1) It was also provided that marriages and divorces of Jews in Israel would be conducted according to the law of the Torah. (section 2) Since 1953, the rabbinate has only approved religious marriages in Israel conducted in accordance with the Orthodox interpretation of halakha. The only exception to these arrangements was that marriages entered into abroad would be recognised in Israel as valid. It is the Rabbinate which defines a person's Jewish status, and hence membership in the Jewish confessional community and the reach of its jurisdiction. It applies a strict halakhic interpretation as to membership of the Jewish community. Pre-Israel religious authority The Chief Rabbi of Jerusalem *Levi ibn Habib (b. Spain) - ruled from Jerusalem but in 1538, Rabbi Jacob Berab who came from Spain via Egypt, sought to revive the Sanhedrin, in Safed, thus making that city the competing capital of Israel. He was opposed and exiled by ibn Habib and the rabbis of Jerusalem but Safed remained the competing capital for a number of years thereafter. Berab was succeeded in Safed by Joseph Caro (b. Spain) who was ordained by him. *David ibn abi Zimra of the Egyptian rabbinate - ruled simultaneously in Jerusalem succeeding ibn Habib. In 1575, Moshe Trani (b. Greece) succeeded Caro in Safed. *Moshe Galante I of Rome - ruled from Jerusalem *Haim Vital - succeeded Trani in Safed but moved his rabbinate to Jerusalem which, once again, became the sole capital of Israel. In 1586, the Nahmanides Synagogue was confiscated by the Arabs and the ben Zakkai Synagogue was built in its stead. *Bezalel Ashkenazi - first chief rabbi to preside in the ben Zakkai Synagogue Encyclopedia Judaica - "Levi ben Habib" - vol. 11 col. 99; "Berab, Jacob" - vol. 4 cols. 582-4; "Caro, Joseph" - vol. 5 col. 194; "Galante, Moses (I)" - vol. 7 col. 260; "Ashkenazi, Bezalel" - vol. 3 col. 723; www.jewishencyclopedia.com, "Jerusalem - Jacob Berab and ibn Habib" *Gedaliah Cordovero Encyclopedia Judaica - "Cordovero, Gedaliah" - vol. 5 col. 967 *Isaac Gaon? *Israel Benjamin ibid. - "Benjamin, Baruch" - vol. 4 col. 527; "Benjamin, Israel" - vol. 4 col. 528 *Jacob Zemah (b. Portugal) www.jewishencyclopedia.com, "Jerusalem - Solomon al-Gazi's Description" *Samuel Garmison (b. Greece) Encyclopedia Judaica - "Garmison, Samuel" - vol. 7 col. 329 Rishon L'Tzion 1665-1842 ibid. - "Rishon Le-Zion" vol. 14 col. 193; www.jewishencyclopedia.com, "Jerusalem - In the Eighteenth Century" "In the Nineteenth Century" "Albert Cohn and Ludwig Frankl" *Moshe Galante II *Moses ibn Habib who came from Greece, a descendant of Levi ibn Habib *Moshe Hayun *Avraham Yitzhaki (b. Greece) *Benjamin Maali *Eleazar Nahum (b. Turkey) *Nissim Mizrahi *Isaac Rapaport *Israel Algazy served until 1756 *Raphael Meyuchas served 1756-1791 *Haim ben Asher *Yom Tov Algazy - during whose reign, the French armies of Napoleon invaded Palestine. served until 1802 *Moshe Meyuchas served 1802 - 1805 *Jacob Aish of the Maghreb *Jacob Coral *Joseph Hazzan (b. Turkey) *Yom Tov Danon *Solomon Suzin - in 1831, Palestine was briefly conquered by Egypt under Muhammad Ali. *Jonah Navon - Palestine returned to the Ottoman Empire. *Judah Navon The Haham Bashi 1842-1918 ibid. "Jews of Jerusalem" "Institutions"; Encyclopedia Judaica - "Israel, State of" - Religious Life and Communities - vol. 9 cols. 889-90 *Avraham Haim Gaggin (b. Turkey) *Isaac Covo *Chaim Nissim Abulafia (b. 1795, Tiberius; d. 1860, Jerusalem)Laredo, Abraham Isaac. Les noms des Juifs du Maroc, Consejo Superior de Investigaciones Científicas, Instituto "B. Arias Montano," 1978. pg. 184 *Haim Hazzan (b. Turkey) *Avraham Ashkenazi (b. Greece) *Raphael Panigel (b. Bulgaria) *Jacob Saul Elyashar *Jacob Meir *Eliahu Panigel *Nahman Batito *Nissim Danon - In 1917, Palestine was conquered by the British. Danon was succeeded as chief rabbi after WWI by Haim Moshe Eliashar who assumed the title of Acting Chief Rabbi. Semikhah :Further information: Semikhah The Chief Rabbinate confers Semikhah (or Semicha, i.e., Rabbinic ordination); "Semikhah from the Rabbanut" is considered amongst the most prestigious of contemporary ordinations. It is granted once the candidate has passed a series of six written tests on specified subjects (Shabbat; Marriage; Family purity and Mikvaot; Kashrut; Aveilut). Additional Semichot - with similar testing requirements - are granted for "Rabbi of the City" (other relevant areas of Orach Chayim, Yoreh De'ah and Even Ha'ezer) and to Dayanim (laws dealt with in Choshen Mishpat). List of Chief Rabbis Chief Rabbis have existed around the world for centuries. In Israel, there were pre-independence Rabbis and official Israel Chief Rabbis. British Mandate of Palestine Ashkenazi *Abraham Isaac Kook (1921–1935) *Yitzhak HaLevi Herzog (1936–1949) Sephardi *Jacob Meir (1921–1939) *Benzion Uziel (1939–1948) State of Israel Ashkenazi *Yitzhak HaLevi Herzog (1949–1959) *Isser Yehuda Unterman (1964–1973) *Shlomo Goren (1973–1983) *Avraham Shapira (1983–1993) *Yisrael Meir Lau (1993–2003) *Yona Metzger (2003– ) Sephardi *Benzion Uziel (1948–1954) *Yitzhak Nissim (1955–1973) *Ovadia Yosef (1973–1983) *Mordechai Eliyahu (1983–1993) *Eliyahu Bakshi-Doron (1993–2003) *Shlomo Amar (2003– ) Controversies Secular Israelis Many objections have been raised by secular Israelis, and Jews from non-orthodox streams of Judaism regarding the Chief Rabbinate's strict control over Jewish weddings, divorce proceedings, conversions, and who counts as Jewish for the purposes of immigration. Rabbi Dr. Donniel Hartman of Jerusalem, President of the Shalom Hartman Institute, has argued that the State of Israel needs multiple rabbinates "that reflect the diversity of ideology permeating Israeli religious life. As the home of all Jews, the State of Israel does not have the right to determine authentic Judaism, but must reflect the diverse Jewishness of that population." The Rabbinate does not accept non-Orthodox converts or Rabbis to take part in any of the above listed ceremonies or proceedings. Because of this, many Israelis choose to marry abroad in nearby Cyprus or another location. About 47,000 Israelis, or 12 percent of those who married between 2000 and 2005, secured their union abroad, according to Israel’s Central Bureau of Statistics. The Masorti (Conservative) Movement in Israel reported that in recent years about 20 percent are opting out annually. Relations with Vatican In January 2009, the Chief Rabbinate of Israel suspended the meetings of its commission for dialogue with the Vatican (established at the request of Pope John Paul II) in protest over the Pope's decision to lift the excommunication of bishop Richard Williamson, a member of the Society of Saint Pius X and a noted denier of the Holocaust. Haifa Chief Rabbi Shear Yashuv Cohen, chairman of the Rabbinate's commission, told The Jerusalem Post that he expected Williamson to publicly retract his statements before meetings could be renewed.Chief Rabbinate cuts ties with Vatican Oded Wiener, the director-general of the Chief Rabbinate, later declared that the public statements by Pope Benedict on January 28 had eased tensions, and the Israeli representatives may decide to attend a March meeting. The Pope's statements "were very important for us," he said.Israeli Jewish leaders praise Pope's statement, reconsider break with Vatican A formal meeting of a delegation of the Chief Rabbinate (led by Rabbi Cohen and including Wiener as well as Rabbis Rasson Aroussi and David Rosen) was accordingly held in the Vatican with Pope Benedict XVI on March 12 at which the pope reiterated his condemnations of anti-semitism and holocaust denial and gave assurances that these would not be tolerated in the Catholic Church. While there were reports that the Chief Rabbinate had ruled that a proposal to give the Vatican control over the major Christian shrines of the Holy Land is contrary to Jewish law, and demanded that any discussion of the proposal must cease;Israeli chief rabbinate forbids concessions to Vatican this was in fact the initiative of two rabbis who oppose the Chief Rabbinate's dialogue with the Catholic Church. Moreover the Israeli Ministry of Foreign Affairs clarified that the allegation referred to was totally without foundation. During Pope Benedict XVI's visit to Israel in May 2009, he was officially received at Hechal Shlomo by the Chief Rabbis for a private exchange which was followed by a larger meeting hosted by the Chief Rabbinate Council. At these meetings the Chief Rabbis and the Pope expressed their satisfaction with the warm relations that had developed between the two institutions and the work of their bilateral commission for dialogue, the proceedings of which were published and made public Chief Rabbinate Council Internal elections were held on September 23, 2008. There are five permanent members on the Chief Rabbinate Council. These are: * The Ashkenazi Chief Rabbi (Yona Metzger) * The Sephardi Chief Rabbi (Shlomo Amar) * Chief Rabbi of Tel Aviv (Yisrael Meir Lau) * Chief Rabbi of Haifa (Shlomo Chelouche) * Chief Rabbi of Beersheba (Yehuda Deri) There are also representatives for the Ashkenazi and Sephardi communities: Ashkenazi representatives * Rabbi Yaakov Shapira (Rosh Yeshiva Mercaz HaRav) * Rabbi Yitzchak Dovid Grossman (Chief Rabbi of Migdal HaEmek) * Rabbi Yosef Glicksburg (Chief Rabbi of Giv'atayim) * Rabbi Yaakov Rojza (Neighbourhood rabbi in Bat Yam / ZAKA) * Rabbi Yitzhak Ralbag (former chairman of Jerusalem Rabbinate council) Sephardi representatives * Rabbi Shimon Elituv (Chief Rabbi of Mateh Binyamin Regional Council) * Rabbi Avraham Yosef (Chief Rabbi of Holon) * Rabbi Ratzon Arusi (Chief Rabbi of Kiryat Ono) * Rabbi Shmuel Eliyahu (Chief Rabbi of Safed) * Rabbi Yitzhak Peretz (Chief Rabbi of Raanana) See also *Politics of Israel *Religion in Israel *Chief Rabbi References External links *Chief Rabbinate website *Curriculum for the Semicha Tests of the Chief Rabbinate of Israel Category:Judaism Category:Jews and Judaism in Israel Category:Chief rabbis of Israel he:הרבנות הראשית לישראל pl:Naczelni rabini Izraela pt:Rabino Chefe de Israel